About Katniss
by xfrederikeee
Summary: I don't own any characters. Written from Peeta's POV. Based on the scenes of Katniss and Peeta, their relationship and Peeta's thoughts about Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

''I could stay with him, if you want some rest?'' I said, Katniss looked up to me.

I could see her eyes flicker, there were sparks in her irises, the fire really was in her.

I had looked at her a million times, different perspectives, different locations, different situations.

I had looked at her feeling hurt, sad, homesick, happy, surprised.

I had hold her feeling angry, being afraid, tired, worried.

I had seen her staring at me in different ways: thankful, for the bread; shy, because of my attention; angry, because of my allies in The Games; happy, because we won them; worried, about my health in The Games and with love in her eyes; in the cave, when we kissed.

Every single good memory, the ones I wanted to remember, took place in the situation and on the location I wanted to forget.

But with forgetting the circumstances, came forgetting the feelings. And that I didn't want.

''Yes,'' she answered, ''I'll get him some fresh snow''.

The way she said it, she was worried about him, too. It hurt. I was jealous. I wanted her to love me, of course I did, even though I pretended to be okay with her ignoring me.

I wanted her to kiss me, again. I wanted her to lay in my arms. For every day and night, forever. Like she said after The Games.

Was it a lie?

I don't know, I didn't want it to be. But she was good at hiding her feelings.

Deep down, I knew she couldn't have pretended it all. I saw it, the look in her eyes.

She didn't want to, at first. But then she wanted too hard to love me, to win, for us both.

And that even hurt me more. The thought of her only loving me because of saving our lives, because of The Games.

I heard the chair sliding backwards, she stood up, slowly moving towards the door.

She sat down on the stairs, tying her shoelaces.

Her hair had been cut after The Games, it now was a bit shorter at the front. I liked it better this way, it complimented her face shape.

Her face had changed too, her skin had been healed, not only the scars of The Games had been removed, but also the scars she had before The Games.

Also, she had grown older, wiser, more mature.

She was not the naïve school girl anymore, as they loved her in the Capitol, she was a strong woman.

She stood up, walking towards the door.

She looked over her shoulder before closing the door.

And I swore I saw that love in her eyes when she looked at me.

But as the door closed, she was gone. And I hoped that, when she would return, that that look in her eyes, would be with her too, but knowing her.. No, that look would wait for a long time, before returning.

And I hated that.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Hey guys! You've been asking about a second chapter, well.. here it is, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know please! xo_**

_I ran through the woods, I was being followed by someone. I ran faster, faster, as fast as I could. I wanted to look behind me, at who was following me, but I couldn't turn around, my body wouldn't stop running. So I ran and ran, I didn't get out of breath. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I immediately recognized the sound of her voice. It was loud, hoarse but beautiful at the same time. I stopped and I could finally turn around to see that it was Katniss following me. Why would she follow, or maybe even hunt me down? But then I saw the huge wound in her stomach, blood was flowing out. I wanted to run to her, but the closer I came, the louder she screamed.. Then I felt something on my hands and I looked at them to see what it was.. What, no, no, no! There was blood underneath my fingernails, blood on my fingers, blood on my hands. I killed her. She screamed louder than ever._

I woke up, I was hot and sweaty. But then I realised that however my dream did stop, the screaming didn't, Katniss! Maybe something was wrong with her, maybe the dream meant something and she really was hurt. I rushed out of bed and ran out of my room. The door of my room automatically opened for me, but Katnisses door needed to be opened with a button. I searched for the button, my hands went over the wall searching for it. As soon as I found it, I pushed it and the door immediately opened. ''Katniss!'' The screaming stopped, she woke, gasped and looked at me. '' I'm sorry , '' she said, realizing that I woke up hearing her scream ''it was just a bad dream''. I looked at her, her hair was wild and tangled, her eyes were big and she was all wet of sweat. It hadn't been _just_ a bad dream, she had been dreaming about the games, like me. ''It's okay, '' I answered ''I've been having them too'' I turned around, but I could feel she was staring at me although she hadn't moved since she woke up. I pressed the button to exit again, but then I heard her taking a breath and I waited for a slight second; she always inhaled loudly before saying something. ''Wait! Peeta.. '' I grinned, not only because I was right, but also because her saying my name sounded so good to me ''please stay with me?'' I was surprised, no.. astounded. It took me a second to turn around, I didn't have to think at all, but just the idea of Katniss asking me to stay with her.. ''Yes, sure'' I answered and walked towards the bed, Katniss changed position, I laid down and she laid her head on my chest. I had tried to remember every night how it felt when she did that back in the arena, but I never managed to do it. And I never thought it would feel so good again. It was perfect, we didn't have to talk or to sleep, just hold each other, knowing that we were safe. It kept the bad dreams, the dreams about the Games, or in my case; the dreams about losing her, away. I exhaled, ''always'' I said.


End file.
